Spray guns are used in many different facilities to spray liquids for a wide variety of purposes. For example, spray guns are widely used in vehicle body repair shops when spraying a vehicle with liquid coating media, e.g., primer, paint and/or clearcoat. Often, such spray guns are configured to emit liquid from one or more liquid-spray orifices; and, to emit so-called center air from one or more center air orifices, which center air may assist in atomizing the liquid into a spray of small droplets; and, to emit so-called fan air from one or more fan air orifices, which fan air may assist in shaping the spray of atomized liquid droplets into a desired pattern.